


Doctosexuality 医性恋

by Helium_T



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: Doc对于病人恋慕医生的状况有一套自己的理论。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老套医患play；标题是自己生造的单词哈哈，heterosexuality的变体。

**A**

 

Marius知道自己一定出了严重的问题。

坠机之类的事情不常见，但再训练有素的飞行员也不可能规避所有意外风险；他知道自己做对了所有步骤，而错误的结果跟任何耻辱无关，仅仅是个数学上的偶然。但很明显Dominic和Elias连这种最简单的道理都无法参透，反而总是结伴偷吃他的病号零食，为他的外生殖器不断虚掷伪善的关心，嘴里的缺德话说个没完。

“你该为没亲眼看见这一幕而悔恨终生：俄国佬不停地叫他‘亲爱的’，好像Marius是个过生日的5岁小姑娘，还穿着新买的粉色蛋糕裙……”

Bandit闻言向着身边的伤员瞥了一眼，显然是在脑海中描绘了一番如此这般的图景；他一面吃着美国人送来的曲奇一面大笑出声，饼干渣像雪片一样簌簌地落在床沿的淡蓝色被单上。

“操你，Elias。”

Marius依然陷在自己的严重问题之中，无精打采地向着Blitz比了个中指。不，坠机根本不算什么，甚至连两个愚蠢又无耻的同乡也不是问题所在。事故带来的大大小小的皮外伤再加上左肾裂伤术后，他被小队的医生们——确切地说，全部的医生其实也就只有那两个法国佬——勒令绝对卧床休息，左手还被点滴管栓在床上；Dominic躲闪着他挣扎的手臂把最后一块饼干塞进嘴里，轻巧地从床边站了起来，也就此离开了他的攻击范围。

“Jager，我的朋友，”他低头掸掉面罩和衣领上的饼干渣，灰绿色眼睛翻起来看着床上的Marius。“早日康复。”

Elias悠然走近抱了抱他的肩膀，动作异常轻柔，简直不像平时那个横冲直撞的田径爱好者。“Lion跟我说他全程跟着你的手术——虽然Doc一直想把他赶出来。‘非常顺利’，这是他的原话。你的肾，”Blitz像个15岁中学生似的没憋住笑，“——还有你的蛋蛋，都安然无恙，Marius。”

“做手术之前，在直升飞机上我花了半小时告诉你们这点，但是好像没有一个人相信——”

“啧，别紧张发作，”Bandit歪头指向床头柜上的镇痛泵，重新戴上防化面罩，促狭地眨了眨眼，“疼的话，用那个。”他夸张地又专业地抽了抽鼻子。“肯定是好货。”

是是是，他卖毒品。大概没人告诉过可怜的Dominic，他每次说起这个老梗就像圣诞节时长辈吹嘘的越战事迹一样令人乏味。但Elias仍旧被逗乐了，Marius目送着两位同僚吃饱喝足、兴致高昂地钻进消毒气闸，走出了他的病房，身后只留下一片食物残渣和空旷的沉默。

Jager把自己浸入这宜人的寂静之中，忽然叹了口气。

他用没戴手套的食指慢慢地、一颗一颗地拈起床单上的饼干碎屑，扔进柜子上的空药袋里；小队营地和感染区之间至少有两公里宽的隔离带，夜晚降临这在疏散后的新墨西哥空旷郊野，他能听见窗外零星的引擎发动的声音。

现在只剩下他们俩：Marius和他的问题。

他把饼干渣和塑料自封袋揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶，有些心虚地瞥了一眼床头柜上的电子钟，20点差5分钟。还好法国人都不算特别准时，让他至少还有一点自我调整的时间……

这时他不可避免地听见门口的气闸再次开合，消毒液嗤嗤喷洗，Jager坐在床上倒吸一口冷气。不准时，不准时……这些法国人！

“……晚上好，Marius。”

Doc走出消毒间，腋下夹着一只无菌密封袋，一边把自己的面罩摘了下来。他放下带来的装备，伸出一只手指阻止了Jager的反对：“你没有被感染。就像我说的，Mackintosh博士的方式切实有效，实际上当时我们所处的区域已经没有活跃的传染源了。实验室指标也一切正常……”

Marius依然为他微笑着叫他名字时那副自然亲切的神态而震悚不已，后背僵硬地紧贴着一堆充气枕头，勉力点了点头。Bandit等人同样也一进屋就摘掉面罩，完全不把彩虹六号的防化条例放在眼里；可Doc是参与制定这些条例的顾问之一。尽管毫不理智，Jager总不由自主地觉得这小小的反叛似乎是一种对自己信任的体现，以至于为此感激地献出了一大盒曲奇和——

“那么，Marius，”Doc把面罩和布包都放在一旁，在床边立定。他一边审视Jager的心电监护，一边伸手摸了摸他的额头。“你感觉怎么样？”

他没戴着标志性的白手套，Marius感到微凉的手背皮肤贴在自己的前额，只觉得脸颊慢慢热了起来。

“……很好。”

德国人移开视线，尽量不去注视（或想象）宽松隔离衣下隐约的医生大腿的轮廓；而Doc却欺身向前，关切地扶住了他的肩膀。太近了，近到Marius看得见他口罩绑带之下，小麦色的侧脸上一抹灰白色鬓角，好像新鲜出炉的甜食上覆了一层糖霜。

“你确定？”医生若有所思地打量着床上的病人，额头上的手轻柔地向后拢了拢他的头发，好像在抚摸一只猫咪。“他们总跟我说你很健谈，Marius，但我一点也没发现。”

Doc说话带着一股好笑的法国口音，卷舌夸张得十分标准，简直像是电影里照搬下来的。Jager感到一股气流随着这些温和的词句掠过耳边，极力忍耐才不至于在一阵战栗中缩起脖子；他忍不住又看了医生一眼，所幸对方正转头望向床头的监护仪，他不确定自己还受不受得了在这么近的距离下跟Doc对视。

Marius知道自己一定出了严重的问题。

“我感觉很好。”

但他逼迫着自己吐出这句话，甚至还露出了一个像模像样的微笑。“我说得不多，是他们说的太少。……除了Elias。等等，谁跟你抱怨我的，Doc？”

“我不记得了。”

医生有些心不在焉地说。“可能是IQ——你心跳很快，Marius。”

听见他的语气忽然严肃起来，Jager情不自禁地回忆起几天前刚从感染区回来不久，一次轻微的发烧给自己招来了铺天盖地的全面检查，皮都差点掉了一层。顾不上自己的小问题，他当即半撑起上身抓住了医生的袖子：“等等，我很好！伤口也很好，我没感染，只不过是有点激动，我可以解释……”

“……”

他看见医生哧地笑出声，吐气吹得白口罩微微鼓起，眯起了一双深绿色眼睛。

“啊哈。看看是谁那么害怕做MRI[1]。”

“我才不是害怕……那太吵了。”

Jager不情不愿地缩起脖子，松开了Doc的衣袖。他的确讨厌MRI。

那个检查不仅吵闹而且逼仄。他还记得躺进机器时周围刺眼的灯光，几乎贴在脸上的雪白弧面将他封闭在狭小、细长的甬道之中，刺耳的嗡嗡声仿佛一块巨石来回碾磨他的头顶。他们让他闭上眼安静等待，其实这根本不算什么。但他却发现这简单的命令实行起来无比困难，他总能从周围毫无生气的响声中听出一些低沉的咆哮、嘶吼和哭泣，听见利爪抓挠墙壁，某种东西顶掉地板瓷砖破土而出，皮肤迸裂，发亮的红色晶体滋滋作响……

“——我很生气，这就是为什么我心跳太快。”

Marius唐突地说，轻轻甩了甩脑袋。这里没什么不好，这里非常安静。“Blitz他们过来吃光了我的饼干。”

Doc似乎再次忍不住笑出声来，而Jager发现自己也没法忍住偷看。

“饼干……太多糖，很少蛋白。我会称之为低质量营养。你确定你没什么不舒服的地方吗，Marius？”

说实话，我有一个问题。Jager无声地注视着他的医生，喉结无意识地上下滚动，他知道自己的心跳依然激越，咚咚作响仿佛要用摩尔斯电码大叫出声。

“我很好，甚至可以当场揍Elias一顿。”

“你知道，我是你的医生。”

他惊恐地发现，Doc几乎是重复了他心中的话；尽管这些词句从他的口中说出时平静而坚定，带着一种令人痛苦的天真无邪。“无论任何问题都可以跟我讨论，向我提出。明白吗，Marius？”

没人能像那样叫我的名字。

“没门。你会把它们都写进给六号的报告里，然后Bandit就会用某种方法读到一切，紧接着整个小队都会人手一份——”

“——当然不会。”

Doc轻松地掀开他盖在下身的薄被子，拆开了一双乳胶手套。“让我看看你腰上和腿上的伤口。你必须信任我，Marius，我发那个誓已经有二十年了。‘ _凡我所见所闻，无论有无业务关系，我认为应守秘密者，我愿保守秘密_ 。’”

希波克拉底。Jager有些着迷地盯着他将需要的工具排列整齐，用一种怪异的姿势戴上白手套，紧绷的薄膜弹在手腕上发出清脆的响声。这么说，他每次演习、每次任务的时候都这样戴上手套。这程式化的动作在他的手上流畅得近乎一场演出，灵巧修长的手指逐个舒展，带着一种难以言喻的情色意味。

Marius知道自己真的不该这样盯着他的同事看。从感染区出来之后，这个问题逐渐显现，也许这真是病毒的另一种表现形式……

……等等。腿上的伤口？

“……Doc，Doc！！”

 

TBC

 

注：

  
[1]MRI，Magnetic Resonance Imaging，核磁共振成像，一种检查方式。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于医生理论的具体阐述。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到我最开始是想写个小肉文。

**B**

 

Jager刚想起身把被子拉回原位，就被医生用一侧的手肘按住肩膀，轻轻压回了枕头上。

“又怎么了，Marius？”

法国人把两手举在胸前，挑起一边眉毛，看上去有些诧异。“如果你想聊聊，可以现在就开始，只要让我做我的工作就好。”

“……工作？”

Jager有些迷惑地仰起脸看他，发现自己的视野上方全被这男人的阴影笼罩。他越过黄色防化服遮盖的肩头看见Doc微卷的黑发，过早出现的银丝零星间杂其中，闪亮有如金属；紧接着是他带着疑问的、甜蜜的绿眼，医生微微皱着眉头，重新站直身体，而那双眼睛也像一对雾气中的萤火忽而飞远。

——Nein[2]。别走。

Marius张开嘴唇，喊出一个无声的否定；他的问题在此刻几乎就要占据他的唇舌，让他像个哭泣的人质一般轻而易举地屈服，但他猛地闭上眼睛，决心不再让整件事变得更加尴尬。他想亲吻Doc这件事，相比于职业操守、他的伤势、彩虹六号要面对的一团狗屎来说实在是滑稽、荒谬又微不足道。Jager用右手悄然抓住被单，任由医生的重量离开他的肩膀：如果这个问题有一天必须得到解决，那不妨就在今晚。

“我的工作，”Doc忽然重复，“就是照顾你。现在做个好病人，Marius，把你的上衣解开。”

“但是……什么？？”

Jager紧张地揪着病号服的下摆，蜷起一条腿负隅顽抗，那颗飞行员和工程师的大脑忽然没转过弯来。“解开……！”

“也许你这幅样子对Blitz有用……对我可不行。”

Doc耸了耸肩吐出几句冷酷的话，但不知为何听起来非常愉快。他抓住Jager的手腕摁在床上，一边掀开病人的上衣，露出了左侧腹部被纱布覆盖的一长条伤口，他——和Lion，但没有那小子效率会更高——就是从这里加班加点地修好了一颗奄奄一息的肾脏。

“……景致不错。”

医生面对平整干燥的敷料发出由衷的赞叹，并不觉得自己的评论有何歧义，也没注意到Jager的耳朵开始渐渐发红。病人被压在床上动弹不得，常年被层层包裹的腰腹和胸膛袒露无遗，在隔离室的灯光下显得有些苍白，却还比不上Doc戴着手套的指尖。

“……嗯，……”

Jager艰难地别过脸，Doc把换下来的纱布扔进带来的黄色垃圾袋，一只手臂安抚地靠上他撑在床上的大腿；也只有Marius知道这个动作根本没起到他真正需要的镇静作用。他想不通这是怎么发生的：一番轻柔熟练的操作之间，医生的手指像带电般在他的侧腰上开辟了一条条又酥又痒的道路，有不少血液欢快地一路向下，非法聚集在它们完全不该停留的地方——Marius充满绝望地意识到，他已经完了。

“伤口恢复得很不错。”医生带着点骄傲地说。“缝线分解之后，只会留下一点点疤痕。我很高兴彩虹提供了最好的设施，还有不少条件更差的情况，我不得不制造出难看的伤疤，不过在生命面前……”

他的手掌轻松地划过病人侧腰上完好的皮肤，似乎在想象伤口愈合之后的景象，而Jager为那触感猛地颤抖了一下，让他吃惊地停了下来。

“Marius，你还好吗？我不知道会有这么疼……”

“也不算……很疼。”

Jager不知该看向哪里，只是吞吞吐吐地说出这么一句。也许回忆ADS的电路设计图会是一个自救的好办法，或是Blitz常常发在小队频道里的各种meme梗图，但Doc紧接着把手伸向他宽松的棉质病员长裤，像一把抵在太阳穴上的SG-CQB一样把他的脑袋直轰开来。

“让我看看你大腿上的伤口，很快就好。”

医生露出一个满怀歉意的眼神，一边扶着膝盖让他把腿伸直，而Jager满怀恐惧地飞快抓住他的手腕，差点扯掉了左手的静脉针。

“我想没必要吧，”所以现在他要脱掉我的裤子，Marius在脑海中尖叫起来。“或者我可以自己来，GSG9的训练……”

“别说傻话了，Marius。谁是这里的专业人士？”

Jager颤巍巍地松开了手指。今夜之前，他都从未发现表面上的随和亲切根本只是Doc的一重伪装：如果“工作”之类的词语在这个法国人的嘴里出现，也就意味着他早已决定，自己的意志无论如何都要得到贯彻。就在这个时刻Marius才终于明白这次行动的指挥官Ash是如何被医生说服，原封不动地采取了他提出的计划；Doc说起“专业人士”，听起来就像在说“这片土地唯一的主人”。

 “嘘。我保证会轻一点。”

Doc转过头，柔声念着所有医生都惯于说出的谎言，一个令人信赖的微笑在白口罩下若隐若现。但他手上的动作却毫不迟疑，坚定平稳地掰开病人有些发软的膝盖，而Jager痛苦地看见自己那个在Elias口中险些遇难的器官，正因医生过量的触碰精神熠熠地撑起帐篷，无法可解。

——这可能是本世纪发生在新墨西哥最尴尬的事了。Marius只希望一切都是他倒在建筑废墟里因为失血过多而产生的幻觉。

“……啊。”

他竟听见法国人发出了低声的感叹，似乎带着一点笑意。“……这就是你想藏起来的东西，Marius？”

“……”

Jager举起右手手背挡住了眼睛。“……我想、我们最好先别说话……”

但他根本不需要眼睛就能知道医生正盯着他看。也许他真的感染了病毒，或是那该死的坠机让他摔到了头；因为这个事实非但没有让他的下身赶紧冷静下来，反而像抢救时过多的肾上腺素一样让他口干舌燥，心跳飞快。

“……我早该想到的。”

Doc说，伴随着一阵毫无尴尬之意的愉悦笑声。“Marius，让我告诉你一件事。”

他一边说着，一边解开了病人的裤子。致命的窘迫耗尽了Jager的所有力气，但他不知怎么地竟有办法咬住嘴唇，在Doc轻轻放平右腿露出伤口，用手腕推开他的蛋蛋时没有叫出声来。

“——你大概不知道这种事情有多么普遍。”

医生一边换药，一边若无其事地说。“Smoke有次对我说，生活就像阴茎，总是无缘无故地变得坚硬难搞。（Life is like a dick, sometimes it gets hard for no reason.）这还只是日常生活而已。”

Doc一边说，一边伸手拉拢病人的上衣，重新盖住了他的胸口。“而在医疗环境下，不知怎么地这种情况更加常见。我有一个小小的理论，你想听听吗，Marius？”

Jager有点受不了他时不时抬起头来，用含着笑意的眼睛注视着自己，或是说起俏皮话轻松地解围，Marius从来做不了这个。他只是感觉呼吸沉滞，那个严重的问题膨胀起来压住他的胸口，其中满载临近沸腾的渴望。

他没有笑，而Doc也注意到了这点。

“……一点也不常见。”

Jager靠在枕头上小声说。“这个问题一点也不常见。我……”

我病了。很可能是因为你。

“Marius……”

Doc又在那样叫他的名字了。他给大腿上的伤口最后一次消毒，用敷贴粘好，然后摘下了白手套。可能他要走了；这样最好。

“所以你觉得这是……针对我的问题吗？”

医生平静地问。Jager猛地睁大眼睛，而Doc拉过被子盖住他的双腿，在床边坐了下来。

“你对我有感觉吗，Marius？”

谁也想不到这个法国人能问出这样的问题。好吧，也许Monica能想到。或者Dominic。

“我，我……”

Jager看见医生把口罩拉到下巴底下，今夜首次直面他的微笑；他果然一直在笑，就跟Marius想象的一样。

“在你回答之前——可以先听听我的理论。”

那个笑容坚定温和，不算激烈。Doc用手拢了拢他深色的卷发，声音低沉舒缓，像在给孩子讲一个睡前故事。“我在笛卡尔大学时修过心理方向的博士学位，也出于兴趣思考过病人对医疗工作者的……这种依恋。不仅有医生护士，有时提供卫生服务的社工也会收到意料之外的求爱。想象一个一般情况下医患相处的场景，Marius。”

他伸手替病人关掉马上就要挂完的点滴。“一个处于病痛之中、身体和社会功能都不完全的病人来到医生面前，而后者代表的是一种专业化、有权威的提供帮助者，有很大的希望解除病人的痛苦。在这种情况下，患者对医生投以本能的期待和依赖，既有物理也有心理上的根据。而医生的职业要求，除了医治病痛，还有满足患者的精神需求；这通常表现成对患者的亲近和全副关注……”

“弱势和隐私被破坏，也同样促进了强烈联结的建立。”Doc扬了扬眉毛，似乎被自己逗笑了。“依赖、亲密、被关注和适度的紧张——有人会说，N'est-ce pas l'amour（那不是爱吗）？”

——说实话，Jager完全没有听懂最后的一句法文。

“……我觉得是。”

“什么？”Doc看起来有点吃惊。

“……我的问题，我对你……”

Jager涨红了脸，听见自己的心跳声如擂鼓，仿佛身处演习赛点，偌大的基地中只剩下自己和未知的敌人，而ADS已经不在身边。“我猜你说得完全符合逻辑。但我对你有感觉，我实在没法处理，也许是病毒或者坠机的问题，或者……”

德国人磕磕绊绊地说着，感到Doc伸手触碰自己的脸颊，带着一种前所未见的惊奇和犹豫。

“……从前我曾经还很好奇，为什么医护人员会对患者产生类似的感情。”

医生轻声说道，仿佛自言自语。Marius半阖着棕色的双眼，突然对周围发生的一切都失去了真实感：他感到Doc前倾身体接近了自己，一手依然捧着他的半边脸，另一只手拨开未系的上衣抚上他的胸脯，然后轻柔地向下，勾住了淡蓝色的病号长裤。

“……有一次我跟着MSF[3]的团队到了几内亚。”

Doc忽然没头没尾地说道，声音像融化的太妃糖般粘得Jager无从挣脱，只好抬起自由的一只胳膊搂住了他的脖子，将他拉得更近。

“似乎是因为埃博拉。7个男人在同一个帐篷里待了半年……你知道。”他听见法国人浓重的口音中化开深沉的笑意，下身硬得轻轻抽痛，不由得闭上了眼睛。“……发生任何事都不奇怪。”

“……你猜怎样，他们都说错了。”

Jager感到他的吐息悬在自己的嘴唇上方，再也受不了这个喋喋不休的男人。

“……话太多的人不是我……是你。”

 

TBC

 

注：

[2]nein，德语的“不要”。

[3]MSF，Médecins Sans Frontières，无国界医生组织。


End file.
